


It was an accident right?

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Summary: Chad gets badly injured and Lugh finds him and takes him to get help. When he wakes up, Chad comes to find Lugh did a lot to save him, this stirs up a lot of feelings in him.
Relationships: Chad & Lugh (Fire Emblem), Chad/Lugh (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It was an accident right?

**Author's Note:**

> 2 years after the war.

Ever since the war ended. Chad, Lugh, and Raigh have been taking care of the orphans in a small house where their old orphanage was. It has been a year since the war ended and everything seemed normal. Everything wasn’t perfect though, they still were running low on cash and food but that’s to be expected, or so Chad thought.

”Chad... I’m hungry!” One of the little ones said.

”I know... you just got to hang on right for a bit, I’ll get food in that belly in no time”

”please hurry! I’m gonna die!” Chad kneeled and down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”you aren’t gonna die” he laughed. As he stood up he ruffled his hair.

”it’s nice seeing Chad laugh” Lugh said to Raigh.

”why?”

”he hasn’t laughed since before the war, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him truly happy”

”I don’t care if he’s happy or not”

”yes you do, you almost cried when Chad got hit with a stray arrow”

”I did not!” Lugh chuckled. He knows Raigh is lying.

”now all I gotta do is get you to smile” Lugh said.

”there’s no way, I’m filled with darkness! I don’t smile”

”I’m sure you don’t” Lugh said sarcastically.

”being sarcastic is my thing” 

before Lugh could say anything else, Chad walked past.

”going somewhere?” Lugh asked.

”going out to get some food”

”but.. with what money?” Lugh said in a more quiet tone so the other kids couldn’t hear.

”don’t worry about it”

”you aren’t.... goin to steal right?”

”Lugh, I said don’t worry”

”Chad I’m serious, what if you get caught?”

”ive never been caught”

”please be careful then!”

”see ya later” Chad left in a hurry. He made his way down the path and into the nearby village. Lucky for him there weren’t many people in the market, the less eyes watching him. He noticed a stand of different fruits, the vendor wasn’t there, he looked around and nobody was looking so he snatched as many as he could and stuffed it into his bag. He walked away.

”nobody noticed... good” he said to himself. He then came upon a man that was selling different sweets. It looked as if he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

”hey, kid. Are you interested in some candy? I made em myself”

”no thank you sir”

”oh alright... I’m getting no costumers so I guess I’ll just take a quick break” the man left his stand of candy and walked away. Chad snickered and threw most of it in his bag. He started to run off but was stopped when a group of boys stood in front of him. He ran into one and fell over, causing some of his stolen items to fall out.

”sorry guys... I should’ve watched where I was going” Chad looked up, it was a group of boys, they looked about three or four years older than him.

”hey, I saw what you did back there”

”h-huh?”

”we saw you steal from them”

”I... I don’t know what you’re talking about”

”don’t play dumb with us!” The boy said as he punched Chad to the ground.

”you bastard!” Chad yelled as he tried getting up, but he was knocked back down. The boys started to kick harshly while on the ground. Chad covered himself as he endured the pain.

”we hate petty thieves like you! Go to hell!” They stopped kicking and picked him up by the collar. The boy clenched his fist before punching Chad repeatedly in the face.

”don’t ever steal from us” they threw him on the ground and walked away. Chad groaned as he tried sitting up. He coughed uncontrollably and he fell back down, he was too weak.

Lugh saw him from afar and immediately ran up to him.

”Chad! Are you ok!?” Lugh went over and held him in his arms. Lugh examined him, Chad was all bruised up and bloody, it was almost hard to recognize him.

”oh gods! You need healing!” Lugh cried out.

”the... th-the food” Chad said faintly as he pointed to his bag. Lugh gathered it and put it back in the bag.

”you can’t worry about that now! can you stand at all?” Chad winced as he tried standing, but collapsed back onto the ground.

”Chad?....Chad!?” He wasn’t responding, he must’ve went unconscious.

”I have to get you to someone!.... sister elen!” Lugh wasn’t psychically strong, so trying to carry Chad was hard for him. But he didn’t give up. He carried Chad all the way to the church where Elen would be at around this time.

”hang in there” Lugh said as he dragged Chad up to the church.

he walked inside and saw Elen.

”sister Elen!”

”Lugh?... oh my!!” She ran over to him.

”wh-what happened!?” She asked.

”Chad got hurt badly! Can you help him?”

”of course!” She laid Chad down on his back and grabbed her healing staff. Lugh watched as Chad's bruises started to disappear one by one.

”Chad? Can you hear me?” He didn’t respond, he must still be unconscious. Lugh noticed all of the bleeding stopped, that was a good sign. Elen cleaned all the blood off of him and took his cape off to clean it. Luckily all of the blood was on his cape and not his clothes.

”I’ll lay him in one of the beds”

”ok...” Lugh followed elen to the room. She tucked him in the bed.

”you can stay if you’d like”

”thank you” she closed the door. Lugh sat next to Chad and held his hand.

”you’re ok now” Lugh rubbed his thumb over Chad’s knuckles.

* * *

several hours passed and Chad was beginning to wake up. He saw that he had bandages on him. He sat up quickly but immediately regretted it as he felt paint shoot through him.

“Don’t move too much! Elen’s healing could only heal so much”

”wha-what’s going on?”

”you got hurt really bad, I had to carry you here so sister Elen could help”

”I.... how? The market is far away from here...”

”it was difficult since I’m not that strong but... I wasn’t going to give up”

“You.... went through that? For me?”

”of course, I care about you a lot”

”care about me?...” Chad whispered.

”how long have I been in here?” Chad asked.

”for a while now”

”and you sat here the whole time?”

”yeah, I told you I was worried”

”you didn’t have to sit here and wait.... what about Raigh or the other orphans? They just be worried”

”Chad, how many times do I have to tell you? I want to make sure you’re ok, I can’t stand to see you hurt like this”

”uh Lugh.... do you really... care about me that much?”

Lugh chuckled. “More than anything”

Chad paused, hearing Lugh say he cares for him a lot made him feel hot, his heart started beating like crazy and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was staring at Lugh with a red face as Lugh smiled back, his smile turned into a concerned look.

”you ok? You’re really red, you should take it easy, even though sister Elen healed you, you still need to rest” 

as Lugh leaned in to put him back in bed, Chad did something unexpected. He grabbed Lugh’s face and pulled him into a kiss, it didn’t last long but Chad was loving every second of it until he realized what he was doing. He pushed off and stared at a now confused Lugh. Lugh was trying to process what just happened, he was red from embarrassment as he stared back at Chad. Why had he done that?

“I.... sorry!” Chad got out of the bed and dashed out, he didn’t look back as he ran away. He didn’t get far because of his injuries, but far enough to lose Lugh.

”crap! Chad you idiot! Why did you kiss him!?” He yelled at himself. He sighed at sat next to a tree.

”damnit! He must hate me!”

* * *

Lugh sat in the room in shock, had Chad really kissed him? Still sitting there, Elen walked in.

”I brought some foo— ah! Where is Chad?”

Lugh still in deep thought, ignored her.

”Lugh?.... Lugh?” She shook him and he snapped back into reality.

”are you ok? Where’s Chad?”

”he uh....” he turned red as he replayed the kiss in his head. “He ran off”

”where did he go? He’s still injured and needs to rest”

”I don’t know...”

”why did he run away?”

”he... he....” Lugh is an honest person. He tells the truth no matter what, he couldn’t lie to her.

”he kissed me...”

“He what?”

”he kissed me and ran away”

”he.... kissed you?”

”I don’t know why but... he said sorry and just ran out”

”we have to find him before it gets dark, he’s injured so he can’t be alone”

”R-right...” Lugh got up and walked out with her. He stayed silent the whole time they looked for him, he had been thinking about what to say once they find him.

”Lugh?”

”y-yes sister Elen?”

”about what you said he did...”

”oh uh... you don’t have to worry about that”

”I think he may have ran away because... he’s trying to figure things out”

”what do you mean?”

”he must be experiencing love for the first time”

”L-love!? You mean.... he”

”he may be in love with you... which explains why he kissed you”

”n-no... he can’t... right?”

”you two are really close, so he must have developed these feelings overtime”

”...”

”it’s ok Lugh”

”I dunno.... I...” he stopped and but his bottom lip, he was still processing what Elen told him.

”you what?”

”I think... I love him too” he covered his face as he said that, telling her that took a lot of courage.

”you do?”

”well actually.... I have since we’ve been friends but... I planned on never telling him because I didn’t want him to hate me...”

”well now is the perfect time!”

”this is hard sister Elen, cuz we’re.... both boys....”

”nonsense”

”huh?”

”you’re able to love who you want”

”but how will Chad respond?”

”you’ll just have to find out”

”... ok” Elen smiled and returned to searching for Chad.

* * *

it took them hours, but they finally found him laying next to a tree. Lugh ran up but hesitated a little before calling out.

”Chad!” Chad looked over and tried to run away but, with his injuries he fell over.

”Chad stop! You can’t go, you’ll get hurt”

”go away!”

”no”

”...”

”are you.... crying?”

”I said go away idiot!”

”im not leaving you here with those injuries”

”why do you care so much about me!?” Chad snapped, Lugh took a step back as he stared at Chad’s tear filled eyes.

”Because.... because....” he gulped as he gathered himself the courage to say it.

”I just... do ok?”

”well if you care so much then you’d respect my space and leave!”

”no... I _care_ about you Chad”

”what?”

“I love you ok?”

”y-you...”

”I love you, so I want to always be there when you need help” Lugh said as he walked up to Chad, Chad kept scooting back as he got closer.

“I’ve always felt this way ever since I met you”

”Lugh...”

”please say something back”

”I.... crap...”

”you love me too right? That’s why you kissed me right?”

”... maybe”

”then... can you say it?”

”no..”

”Chad...”

”fine!.... I... love you” he mumbled.

”can you say it louder? I couldn’t quite hear”

”damnit Lugh! I love you!” Lugh smiled as he hugged him tightly, they fell over, Chad was on his back as Lugh layer across hugging him.

”yay!”

”Lugh, this hurts” he quickly got off.

”sorry, I forgot you were hurt”

”yeah....”

“Let’s head back, Raigh and the others must be waiting”

”crap you’re right! Where’s the food!” Chad said standing up, but quickly fell back to his knees.

”Chad! Stop doing so much, let me help you” Chad cursed under his breathe as he wrapped an arm around Lugh’s shoulder.

mom their way back, it was a bit of a struggle considering how far they were from the orphanage, they kept stopping to rest every once in a while.

”hey Lugh...”

”yeah?”

”were you serious back there? About loving me?”

”of course... I’ve always wanted to tell you that”

”me too...”

”I’m just glad you feel the same way”

”m-me too..”

it took a while but they made it back to the orphanage.

”finally you guys are... what happened!?” Raigh shouted. Chad came limping in and Raigh ran over.

”it’s nothing... I got the food and that’s all that matters”

Chad said holding up his bag.

”yay! Chad brought us something” one of them yelled as they others came behind them.

”let’s get you into a bed” Lugh said.

”no, I gotta make them some dinner first”

”Chad! What did I say?”

”what? None of you can cook...”

”I can... or I can try” one of the older orphans said.

”ive been watching Chad do it for awhile and I’ve even studied a bit on my own, I can give it a try”

Chad looked over at Lugh, Lugh nodded

“Go ahead”

”thank you! I won’t disappoint!” Lugh took Chad to his room and laid him in bed.

”please stay in bed”

”ok ok...”

”I’m serious”

”I said ok”

Lugh closed the door back and went back into the kitchen and gathered everyone.

”ok, Chad got hurt badly so he needs rest, please try not to bother him ok?”

”can we bring him dinner?” One of the little ones asked.

”of course”

”hey Lugh, a word?” Raigh pulled him aside.

”what exactly happened? Do I need to kill someone?”

”no Raigh... I don’t know what happened but I found him on the ground bleeding out”

”I’m gonna find out who the hell did that”

”it’s fine, he’s ok now”

”...”

”it’s ok Raigh”

”I know! It’s not like I really care about that idiot! He shouldn’t have gotten into trouble anyways” Raigh folded his arms and walked away.

”look! We made him a plate”

”that’s nice, you can take it to him” Lugh watched as the other kids ran to his room. They opened the door and saw Chad sitting up reading a book.

”Chad~ we have something for you!”

”oh wow, you guys brought me food”

”yup! Here” Chad grabbed the plate and smiled.

“Thanks”

”I hope you feel better soon” they left without closing the door.

”hey close the—.... never mind” he just ate his food in silence.

* * *

”alright, time for bed now”

”ok..” they all went to their rooms and Lugh and Raigh went to theirs. Lugh saw Chad’s door open and wondered why.

”he better not have went anywhere” Lugh walked in and saw Chad laying down.

”oh... he’s sleeping” before he closed the door, Chad said something.

”Lugh, can you come here?”

”sure” Lugh walked over to the side of the bed.

”what’s wrong?”

”can you.... sleep with me? I know it’s weird but...”

“Sure” Lugh climbed into the bed. Chad smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.

”This whole love thing is new to me so tell me if I’m doing it wrong”

”you can’t do love wrong but... alright” Chad nuzzled his face in the crook of Lugh’s neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

”what is taking Lugh so long?” Raigh got out of bed and went to Chad’s room. He peeked and saw them cuddling together.

”oh... uh...”

_’so when did this happen? I always knew there was something but I didn’t know they’d actually... I’ll leave em alone for now’_

* * *

Chad was beginning to wake up. He saw Lugh sitting on the side of the bed.

”oh morning Chad, how do you feel?”

”sore..”

”then Rest up some more”

”but I don’t want to... I gotta get up and do something”

”Chad...”

”unless you wanna stay in bed with me the whole day?”

”that... doesn’t sound too bad actually, I’ll bring some breakfast up.

”crap I gotta make breakfast” Chad stepped out of bed but then winced as pain shoot through his leg.

”when will you learn?”

”shut up...”

”I’ll be back”

”ok.... and Lugh?”

”yeah”

”i.... thanks for being here for me...”

”no problem”

”I... L-love you.... man I can’t get used to saying that”

”hehe... love you too”. Lugh went downstairs and before he entered the kitchen, a knock came at the door.

”oh, sister Elen”

”I came to check on Chad”

”he’s up in his room”

”thank you” she walked in and Chad was surprised to her there.

”sister Elen?”

“How are you feeling?”

”im fine”

”good, what about Lugh?”

”what about him?”

“Have you... told him how you felt” Chad flushed a dark red as he stared at her.

”I’m taking that as a yes”

”how did you know!?”

”Lugh told me”

“I’m gonna kill him...”

”don’t worry about it, I won’t tell if you’re not comfortable with it out in the open”

”thanks...”

”well I just came by to check on you, you seem to be doing better so I’ll be on my way”

”bye sister Elen”. As soon as she left, Raigh peeked in.

”what?”

”so when we’re you gonna tell me?”

”tell you what?”

”that you’re in a relationship with my brother”

”you too!? Were you listening in on my conversation!?”

”no, I saw you all up on him last night”

”damnit...”

”I’m telling you now, if you do weird stuff to him, I’ll hurt you worse than you are now”

”whatever...” Raigh gave him a dirty look as he left.

”what was that?” Lugh asked waking in.

”Raigh being Raigh”

”oh” he said as he handed him his plate.

”thanks... wanna eat with me?”

”sure”. They ate together and when they finished they laid down.

”can you stay in bed with me?”

”yeah” Chad tighten his hold around him and fell fast asleep.

”sleep already?” 


End file.
